Ignis Fatuus
by Larnec
Summary: One seeming harmless act of deception sets the world on a course for disaster when one of Shana and Yuji's friends is accidentally introduced to the world of Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens. Old friendships and new love will be pushed to the breaking point where only one will emerge not just the victor, but the sole survivor. (Chapter 4 Up)
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

 _"Tomorrow, December the 24th at precisely 1900 hours, come to the Illumination Festa being held at the clock tower."_ Shana repeated the words of her letter countless times in her head. She glanced at her watch.

"6:57. Three minutes to go."

"I am not convinced that this is a good idea, given the battle we just fought." The voice emanated quietly from the pendant around Shana's neck.

Letting out a sigh, Shana leaned against a slacked chain barricade that enclosed a shimmering Christmas tree outside Misaki station. Snow had been falling for several hours now and a thin coat covered the pavement. The Flame of the Heavens did have a point. It was not even an hour since she and Yuji thwarted Bal Masqué's latest plot to birth a crimson denizen in the human world. Less than an hour since Yuji reacquired his Reiji Maigo treasure, thus preserving his flow of existence. However; both she and Kazumi Yoshida needed this matter settled now.

"Your concerns are noted, Alistor. However, all parties were in agreement that we follow through with the plan." She began swinging on the chain. She was surprised that it could hold her weight. "I don't think my heart could handle any more delay anyway."

Pedestrians bustled all around her. Here and there, Shana could not help but notice the number of pairs among them. A pinch of jealousy welled up inside her. All her training at the Palace of Heaven's Road could never have prepared her for the toils of the heart. Stabbing a crimson lord in the heart during a hurricane would be an easier endeavor. This moment was months of anger, tears, and joy in the making. A nonviolent war between two young women with the same goal.

"I will win Yuji Sakai's heart."

Yoshida was a valiant opponent. Thrust into the world of Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens; Kazumi was never one to flee from danger. She might have no unrestricted skills of her own, but she always found some way to support the group. They had their problems at first; but, over time Shana grew fond of her rival. _I hope she takes this okay_. Shana was not keen on loosing a good friend over this. She hoped Kazumi; currently standing on the north side of town, felt the same way.

Shana slid off the chain and back onto her feet. It was time. What side was he going to come from? A glance to her right found only unknown citizens. She turned to her left and scanned the sidewalk across the street. Her first pass caught sight of nothing; but a second pass made her heart start jumping out of her chest.

"Yuji!"

The young man smiled at the sound of her voice. They have known each other since early spring, but Yuji was still a conundrum to Shana. They met by chance one afternoon in downtown Misaki when a Renne attacked the city. Shana had cast a seal around the area to protected the citizens; however, Yuji remained awake during the encounter. It was soon discovered that he was mystes, a being that holds a treasure inside after having their power of existence consumed and turned into a torch. When someone usually finds out they are in fact now 'dead,' they fall into depression or even kill themselves. Not Yuji. From the moment he was told of his fate, he tried everything he could to ensure that he would always be remembered, even if it was only through passive means such as using his power of existence to save his classmates. It was that decision that caused Yuji to name her Shana. From that day she would have an identity other than being simply known as the Flame Haze of the Niotono no Shana. A fragment of Yuji Sakai preserved in her memory.

Yuji crossed the and stopped a few feet short of Shana. "Sorry if I'm a little late. My father gave me quite the lecture before coming here."

Shana shook her head. "You're right on time." Suddenly she noticed his eyes bobbing around and no longer focused on hers. "What are your staring at?"

Yuji's face turned crimson red. "Sorry. I just couldn't help noticing how cute you look tonight. That is a nice look on you, Shana."

Shana could not help but be taken aback by the bluntness of Yuji's compliment. She wore a pink felt overcoat adorned with red ribbons over the buttons and a larger red sash across the waist which belled out around her knees. The trim was a white fluff around the hands and bottom of coat. A white scarf topped off the outfit. She did not wear any gloves despite the below freezing temperatures. Under her coat was a whitish pink blouse that frilled at the wrists and neck. A thin red bow was tied around the collar and a larger bow adorned the bottom left side of her hip above a navy skirt cut an inch or two above her knees. Red knee socks with a pair of white stripes and upper shin length boots finished the entire outfit. Shana decided not to do anything special with her hair. There was as little too much of it to style in a short time anyway. She had asked Wilhelmina for something pink and was thankful she did not go overboard with it.

It has not been until recently that Shana began to care much about her appearance. On her initial travels as a flame haze she settled for a simple black shirt, black slacks, and either black boots or sneakers; only changing when she needed to assimilate herself into the life of a former torch to track down a denizen. Recently she's taken a liking to trying on new outfits whenever she was not wearing her school uniform.

The well of emotion rose to flood stage and tears started trickling down Shana's cheeks. She rushed over to Yuki in two strides nearly impossible for someone of her stature and slammed herself into his chest. Her hands reached up and pulled Yuji down closer to her height and rested her head in the nook of his neck. "Damn it, Yuji. Why did you wait so long." She felt him wrap his arms around her. They had embraced a few times before but this felt different to her. "You don't know how it hurt with you stringing me along."

"I'm sorry, Shana. I just didn't know how you exactly felt. Or even if a flame haze could really feel anything for a torch."

Shana could feel her blood pressure begin to rise. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she nearly screamed into Yuji's chest. "Are you too dense to take believe in your own words!"

She summoned a small amount of power of existence, removed her hands from Yuji's coat and poked him hard in the chest. Embers fluttered from her monetarily flaming hair. She held the power just long enough to get the full effect of her poke, complete with small flame, but not long enough for her flaming hair to attract attention from any bystanders. She stood still, arm and index finger still extended, while Yuji stumbled backwards. He feverishly patted his chest to smother any possible fire.

"What the hell was that for?" He winced. "That actually hurt."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Shana folded her arms and turned away from Yuji.

Why couldn't he understand he was no longer a just a torch to her. Hasn't her past actions done anything? Did she need to have Wilhelmina impale her while protecting him again? Or how about charging headlong into The Palace of the Stars to save him from the Supreme Throne? Idiot.

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes again and stared at the beautifully illuminated tree she was standing by. The slowly pulsing rainbow of colors had a soothing effect on Shana. She stood in silence for several seconds, Yuji's voice pleading for her to answer tuned out. An idea entered her mind that might get through to Yuji. She reached behind her neck and unhooked her pendant. "Can I ask you a favor, Alistor?"

"What would that be?"

"I would like to put you away for a little bit. I promise to bring you back out if any danger arises."

"I trust your judgment, Shana. Do what you need to."

Shana held the pendant up to her face and gave it a quick kiss. "Thank you, Alistor." She rolled the chain around it and placed the pendant in her coat pocket; patting it one last time before turning to face Yuji who was still bumbling some apologies to the girl.

"Who am I, Yuji Sakai?"

Yuji looked as though he brain had completely shut off. "Umm... what do you mean?"

Shana narrowed her eyes and and furrowed her eyebrows. "When you look at me, who do you see? Is is the Flaming Hair, Burning Eye Hunter or Shana?"

"What are you talking about? They are both the same person."

Shana rested the urge to clobber him. "Apparently not to you." She walked back to the spot she had been waiting at. Her boot-prints were starting to fill with fresh snow. "Do you remember what you told me back when Yukari Hirai faded from existence?"

Yuji nodded. "Of course I do. It was when I gave you the name Shana."

"So you have forgotten. You told me to stop calling myself just a flame haze and for me to stop calling you just a torch. That you were Yuji Sakai." She folded her hands behind her back and stared up to the sky. "It took some time but those words eventually hit home. But you always seem to forget it. If I was to walk up to you right now and introduce myself as Shana, what would you think?"

"I would think you looked like a very cute girl and wonder why you even took the time of day to talk to someone like me."

"Just a cute girl, and not a flame haze. See how easy it is?" She look sidelong at Yuji. "But once you know of my status of a flame haze, that opinion changes. All your previous conceptions of me now revolve around that fact. Why? Why does it matter when you KNOW I see you as Yuji Sakai; just like you asked of me." She turned and motioned to draw Yuji's attention to the missing article of jewelry. "Is it knowing I have the Flame of Heaven around my neck? Tell me, Yuji." She was almost pleading. "I am me. I'm not either the Flaming Hair, Blazing Eye hunter or the girl named Shana. I am an existence known by the name Shana just as you are an existence named Yuji." She paused to regain her composure. What a night this is turning out to be. But if I'm going to love Yuji, he has to love me the same way.

Yuji's face showed deep contemplation. Shana hated it had to come to this, but this was one of the final walls between them she needed to break. Him simply picking her location this night proved he wanted to be with her. But if he was not being truthful with why he was, she would rather he gone with Kazumi. The festive music contrasted the raw emotion being poured out between the young loves. Joy and hope ringing from the speakers around the square cut through the deep contemplation like a sword. But Shana waited. It was all in Yuji's hands now.

"I guess I am an idiot." His eyes softened a little, showing he was coming to terms with something. "With all that has happened these past few months, it's gotten hard to keep reality straight. It's like a see-saw in my brain. Some days it seems the effects of the crimson world are my reality and other times it's the real world."

"There is only one world, Yuji." Shana walked up to him slowly. Delicacy was never her strong and their future relationship hung by a thread. As gently as she could, Shana took hold of Yuji's hands and cupped them in hers. "And that is this one. Why else have we fought so hard to protect it?" She knew it was crumbling. "I have always existed in this world. Just as you have. There are no barriers between us. No arbitrary line that a human, a flame haze, or a torch cannot cross." She began to recall one of the last lessons she learned before setting out as a flame haze. "Love is the most powerful unrestricted method in the world. One that can bring even the mightiest crimson lord to their knees. It holds no boundaries." Thank you Shiro.

For the first time since this whole mess began, Yuji smiled. "It seems you are right, Shana." He pulled her close. "And I mean, Shana. All I want to do is protect you along with all of our friends in Misaki City."

About damn time. She could feel a slight warmth emanating from her coat pocket and she smiled. I'm glad you approve, Alistor.

Breaking the hug, Shana stepped back a few steps, trying to put her most attractive smile on her face. "So... now that we put all this flame haze nonsense aside for now, how about you show me around this festa." She turned on her heels and began merging with the crowd. She was more than ready for at least a little fun. And hopefully something sweet for her troubles.

(A/N:)

My first time writing anything in over 10 years and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. Unlike my old Evangelion fic, I have watched the entire anime series and the ovas multiple times and planned out most of the story ahead of time. This should alleviate any mistakes on lore and keep the story focused which "Rage and Compassion" lacked. The story is rated M for events to come in later chapters. I also hope to release a new chapter every 2 weeks. Of course this depends on my busy 70 hour work weeks but I think it is a reachable goal. I will not be writing notes on any other chapters unless it is necessary.

I hope you enjoy "Ignis Fatuus."


	2. Chapter 2: Planting the Seeds

Chapter 2: Planting the Seeds

The Palace of the Stars was even more eerily silent than usual in its never ending nightfall. The thousands of stars dotting the sky cast a dim glow on the gray structures bathing floating castle in a soft shade of blue and purple. The castle was as large as any large city in the word. Structures of varying sizes from a one or two story shot to a spire hundreds of feet tall filled the area. All the architecture was reminiscent of of the Renaissance of the 16th century but on a grander scale. Elevated walkways hundreds of feet in the air connected several of the larger towers while cobblestone streets allowed easy walking at ground level. Created by the Crimson Lord Gavida the "Soaring Tower of Quintessence," it was to act as a counterpart to the Palace of Heavens Road which is contrast is bathed in eternal sunlight. This is caused by the Crypta, an unrestricted method used to conceal both palaces from any magical or visual means. In the past it was used by Gavida for his own means, but has since fallen into the hands of Bal Masqué to use as their base of operations.

Bel Peol walked one of the many vast hallways, her footsteps and dragging chain, Tartaros, leaving a noticeable echo as she moved. The room was a warmer color than the outside thanks to the flame braziers spaced in such a way that no light ever dimmed. Dentalion had kept her longer than she would have liked. No amount of babble about scientific calculations or his fifteen layers of fail-safes would change the fact that their Statue of Pride, an attempt to birth a Crimson Denizen in the human world had failed. She left the mad professor with the order to decipher the cause of the defect so later plans would not be affected.

She walked up a couple flights of spiral stairs to on of her preferred rooms in the castle. Several rinne servants bustled about the room as she entered. Each servant was identical to the other. They all had blonde hair under a dark grayish red mantel that stretched down to their wrists when their hands were at their sides along with a light gray gown tired with black sashes around their waist. Bel Peol motioned with her left eye and eye in the middle of her forehead for the rinne to come to attention. Her right eye was covered with an ornate circular eyepatch. "You are free to leave now." The rinne lined up in front of her, bowed, and filed out in single file, closing the ornate wooded door behind them with a small thump.

The room was sparsely furnished aside from a pair of sofa chairs each with their own end table and a larger table between them. Bel Paol walked to her preferred seat with the best view out the balcony and picked up the bottle of wine that was left on the table. The read the label and rolled her eyes. Such a poor vintage. With a shrug she popped the cork and poured herself a glass and by instinct she filled a second. "Must you make such a cliché entrance, Sydonay. It's not befitting of you." She took one of the seats and took a sip from her glass. Horrible as she expected.

Light reflected from the black sunglasses Sydonay wore at all times as he walked towards the second seat. He was an imposing figure, grizzled from centuries of battle. He stood over six feet tall and carried a long spear in his hand, the shaft resting across his shoulders behind his neck. He flicked the cigarette between his lips and took the second seat across from Bel Paol. Known as the General of Bal Masqué, he along with the Strategist sitting across from him were responsible for organizing and leading the hoards of denizens following them. "So what did that professor have to say about the statue's failure."

"Dentalion doesn't know anything yet. Though if I had to suspect anything," she flashed Sydonay and taunting smile, "I would say it had something to do with that vessel we used."

"So you blame Hecate for all this."

"Not entirely. It just seems that the human emotions her vessel collected had some adverse reaction when the Flaming Haired Flame Haze and Mystes attacked it."

Sydonay sat forward in his chair and pushed his glassed down his nose so his eyes were visible. "My Hecate did exactly as you asked of her."

"Calm down, Sydonay. It was an oversight on my part." She hated to admit it. Since they began operations in that forsaken city her abilities appeared to have faltered. Once the Reiji Maigo was discovered in Japan, she began to put the pieces in place to begin the Grand Order. The fountain of existence had nearly saturated the city with enough power to begin the creation of their new word. What she had not predicted was the involvement of three Flame Hazes and the resilience of the Mystes holding the Reiji Maigo. Just having the Flame of the Heavens' involvement is cause for concern. His Flame Haze was nothing to trifle with either. When she had seen the girl cast the Temppa Jousai, Bel Peol though most of her troubles were out of the way. Manifesting the Flame of the Heavens into the human would was supposed to destroy the Flame Haze using it. It happened over 400 years ago when the previous Flaming Hair, Blazing Eye hunter used it. But luck did not seem to be on Bel Peol's side when news arose that this time the Flame Haze had lived.

Then there was the matter of The Chanter of Elegies and the Specialist of Everything. She was aware that The Blazing Eye hunter and Specialist were together for some time at the Palace of Heavens Road so it was only logical that the two would support each other. But what about The Chanter? She was feared by many in the Crimson World for her wanton murder of any and all denizens and was known to only work alone; even sacrificing less experienced Flame Hazes to protect herself. There had to be something else to it. Something she was overlooking. Was working with the other two a means to an end for her? Perhaps teaming up provided the best opportunity to sate her unquenchable blood-lust.

Regardless of how Bel Peol looked at the situation, it all boiled down to one person, the blazing eyed one. All leads pointed toward her being the leader of the group; surprising in that she was only known to be a Flame Haze for a very short time by Flame Haze standards. Something began to click in Bel Peol's mind at that thought. Perhaps she could use that inexperience to her advantage. Humans could be very emotional and volatile creatures, especially the female species in early development. If she could find a way to get through her rough skin...

"I suggest we consider putting the plan for the Second Great War into action." Sydonay suddenly blurted out, breaking Bel Peol's thought process.

"You do remember that we are to wait for the master to return before such actions are to take place."

Sydonay flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette. "My soldiers are beginning to grow restless confined to this palace. I don't blame them. All the excursions to various Outlaw outposts can only quell a small portion of them. We could have a mutiny if we delay much longer."

Bel Peol chuckled. "A mutiny you say?" Oh this was going to be good. "Aren't mutinies the result of rebellion against inept leaders?"

Sydonay stood and tossed the remains of his smoke into an empty wine glass. "Action is better than inaction." Even in his anger, he kept his voice even and calm. "So far all of the back door scheming had failed to produce any results. What make you think anything apart from crushing the Flame Haze into submission can help advance the Grand Order farther?"

"We have enough trouble with just three Flame Hazes right now. If we can eliminate them, the path should be clear and we can strike even before the rest even know how to respond."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that, Strategist? Enlighten me." Sydonay sat back in his chair, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he waited for whatever Bel Peol was plotting.

"It's quite simple really. All we have to do is sow dissent in their ranks. Flame Haze never work well together for long periods of time. This alliance cannot last much longer. Especially not with the Chanter of Elegies among them"

"Ahh... Margery Daw." It almost sounded like he was fantasizing about her. "How I want to settle the score with her once and for all."

"I'm sure you will eventually get your chance. But by far the most important target will have the be the Blazing Eyed one. She seems to be their rallying point. Take her down a peg and I cannot see things staying the way they are now."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I am still working that one out." Bel Peol finished off her glass of wine, "You know humans and their emotional connections with each other. We just need to find one strain in their relationships and exploit it for our goals. But once we get our hands on the Flame of the Heavens..." She felt giddy at the thought. She has been made a fool of by that little girl and her friends for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Misconceptions

Chapter 3: Misconceptions

The Illumination Festa held in Misaki city was an event the townsfolk looked forward to with anticipation every year; second only to the Misago Festival during the Summer. All across the downtown portion of the city, businesses adorned the many buildings with Christmas themed designs out of thousands if not millions of multicolored bulbs and baubles.

Yuji Sakai's world was still in a blur as he walked behind his diminutive companion, the bobbing of her waist long black hair helping her stand out in the crowd. Shana had sprung that speech on him out of the blue and it was hard not to just agree with the girl when she got like that. He understood where she was coming from and she had grown to become more like a regular human than a Flame Haze since he first met her in the spring. But that did not take away from what she really was. And what he was as well. To Yuji, it only made sense to keep Shana by his side. Kazumi Yoshida was a fine young woman and would definitely make a good wife to any average guy; which Yuji was not. Being with Shana gave Yuji the best chance of safekeeping his family, friends, and city from Crimson Denizen attacks. With the near immeasurable resources of the Rejii Maigo, Yuji and Shana had learned how to enhance each others power to defeat even the strongest Crimson Lords to come their way.

How was he supposed to know who "Shana" was anyway? For all he knew she didn't know herself with him giving her an actual identity just months ago. When they first met she seemed so cold and heartless, he might have even mistaken her for a robot in her speech and mannerisms, a synthetic existence fueled by the consumption of melon bread over the course of a day. Over time she did appear to come out of her shell. He would never have believed she even had the capability to form a smile if he had not seen it for himself upon killing Friagne the Hunter in their first battle together. She had seemed almost happy that he reformed when the clock tolled midnight. And just a short time ago she rushed over and hugged him out of the blue. What was going on with her?

"Hey Yuji?" Shana asked suddenly, bringing Yuji back to the events at hand. She had stopped walking and was looking up at the outline of a Christmas tree in green lights adorned to the side of one of the larger buildings in the downtown section.

"What's up?" Yuji asked.

Shana lowered her head and turned to face Yuji who was now standing beside her. "For the last several minutes you seemed lost somewhere. If you don't want to be here, we can just head home."

"It's nothing like that. Just sorting some stuff in my mind."

"And that worries me." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you instead of keeping it to yourself. I can't help you if I'm always in the dark when it comes to that brain of yours."

"So what makes you curious about the inner workings of my mind all of a sudden?" It was a rare request from Shana to inquire what Yuji was thinking, and only if it pertained to fighting Crimson Denizens. He was beginning to notice that Shana was acting peculiar tonight.

"Maybe I'm trying to make an effort to be more open with you?" Shana retorted. "It seemed only logical if we're going to be together and I guess I've never taken much interest in your thoughts."

"Oh, I see."

"But..." Shana blushed slightly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

"I thought you always kept an emergency supply of melon bread on you?" Yuji joked.

"I do not!" Shana clearly missed the joke. "And I do eat more than just melon bread. In fact I can name about twenty different cup of noodle varieties." She sounded proud to make that claim.

"That is quite the achievement." Yuji said sarcastically. "Too bad my mom wasn't able to teach Wilhelmina to cook." Yuji chuckled to himself remembering the state of the kitchen after that undertaking. "She did try very had. I'll give her that."

"She always does and I love her for that." Shana always showed that affectionate side of herself whenever it came to Wilhelmina. It was a side of Shana that Yuji wished she would show more openly. He could recall a handful of instances when Shana let herself slip, most notably during their clash with Bal Masqué where Hecate absorbed Fumina Konoe back into herself. However, Shana never made any acknowledgment of it afterwards. He did wish Shana would smile more. Not just a forced smile but rather one of sincere happiness. Perhaps one day she will finally see him as a true partner rather than a glorified power of existence conduit.

Yuji glanced around trying to get his bearings as to where they were in the city. "So about that food." He pointed down the road in the direction they were already walking. "There is a popular coffee shop just down the road that should still be open."

"It could be fast food for all I care. As long as it is edible." Before Yuji could react, Shana grabbed his hand and began sprinting in the direction Yuji pointed. He began to sense a pull of energy eminating from Shana's hand and his legs began to feel more nimble. It was uncommon for Shana to use the power of existence for trivial matters. Even while they drowned in their own sweat searching through Friagne's treasure collection, she had refused to cast any spell to cool them off.

The café was four city blocks from the central square and Shana covered that ground in mere minutes, bobbing and weaving through the jungle of revelers as if she was escaping a wild animal. Yuji was still doubled over gasping for air by the time they arrived at the storefront, even with Shana's boost of power of existence. Like many of the other businesses in town, the shop was decked out in Christmas livery. Strings of small white lights encircled the four windows; two on either side of a standard glass door. Green and red garland braided together like two snakes backed the lights from the inside. A wreath the size of an average car tire hung eye level on the front door with a red ribbon tied on the bottom.

The shop did not appear as busy as Yuji hand thought it would and he easily found Shana who was standing just outside the door staring up at the wreath with a puzzled expression on her face. He waited a few seconds for his lungs to stop burning before walking over to the young girl. He reached around her and pulled the door open. "It's not going to open by itself." He said smiling.

"I was just admiring the decorations." Shana replied turning her nose up before walking in. She was really not acting herself tonight.

There was no wait as Yuji had suspected and the waitress seated them in at a table next to one of the windows in the back corner. The location worked great in Yuji's opinion. He was not thrilled with any convesation about Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens being held in a high traffic area where someone might overhear them. There was still a tinge of annoyence in the back of his mind at the stunt Shana had pulled earlier in the night. There were already too many people he cared about involved in this conflict that he would have liked and he would damn anyone or anything that would drag even a stray cat into that mess.

Unlike Shana, he had taken a moment to grab a bite to eat before heading out to the town earlier in the evening so he let Shana order whatever she wanted within reason. It was not long before the waitress set two cups of hot tea on the table along with two generous slices of some type of cake with strawberries baked inside along with mounds of frosting and whipped cream. He sipped his tea slowly while he watched Shana attack the first piece of cake, cutting each morsel off with surgical precision to get every possible layer and flavor in each bite. He couldn't help but chuckle as small specks of the whipped topping found their way onto her cheeks.

Yuji slid one of the napkins across the table and pointed to the affected area of Shana's face. "It's amazing that you never gain any weight with all the sweets I see you eat."

Shana rubbed her cheek and immediately returned to her cake. "It's all the training I do. What else do you think I do when I'm not in school or training you?" Which, by the way, is still something you need to work on.

"I think I've been able to handle myself pretty well lately. I know my skills with unrestricted methods needs work but I think my training with Blutsauger is paying off."

"You are definitely stronger than you used to be." She paused to wipe more icing off her face. "It has been a nice change not having to babysit you all the time."

Yuji could feel his face getting red with embarrassment. "You didn't have to say it like that."

Giggling, Shana scooped the last piece of cake off her plate. "I'm sorry but it did feel that way sometimes." She took a long slow sip of her tea before placing the cup down and folding her hands on top of the table. "I guess I shouldn't tease you since you did treat me and...," She started blushing, "you did answer my letter."

 _There she goes acting odd again_ Yuji thought. He locked eyes with the young girl in an attempt to read anything from her eyes. She did appear to be struggling with something internally. On several occasion her eyes would dart in any which direction only to return seconds later. She was also biting her lower lip. She appeared to make a start to finally speak but pulled herself back. Again and again she did this. Yuji waited as patiently as he could for her to come to her senses but it soon appeared she was loosing the battle. He thought about the two letters in his pocket. It had to be something in regards to them. Then it finally struck him.

"I think I know what you are trying to say."

Shana looked up at him, surprise covering her face. "You do?"

Yuji nodded. "Its not like you and Yoshida kept it hidden too well with these letters." He reached into his pocket and produced an pink and a blue envelope and placed them side by side on the table. "You two gave me an ultimatum." He set his right hand on the blue one. "Yoshida's letter was the option to continue living a normal life as though none of this nonsense had ever happened. However," He crumpled the letter in his fist, causing Shana's eyes to widen in shock. "I cannot do that. For as long as I have the Reiji Maigo within me, I will be a prime target for crimson denizen attacks and that would also put Yoshida in danger as well. You just said it yourself I'm not too much of a slouch in battle, but I'm not naive enough to think I can protect myself alone against someone the likes of Sabrek or the rest of Bal Masqué."

"You don't understand Yuji." Shana tried to interject, but Yuji ignored her. He left the crumpled blue letter on the table and placed his hand over the pink one.

"Then there was yours. He did notice her piercing eyes bearing holes into him, waiting to rip his soul out if the situation warranted it. "Picking your letter meant continuing on this path I am currently following. I said earlier tonight that I want to protect this city and everyone in it and I cannot do that alone. You could have destroyed me at anytime when we first met but you chose not to. I never understood it myself. You would act like a friend one day, then want to toss me into your fire the next. But I decided to follow you anyway. You have become one of my closest friends and I cannot abandon you knowing what your eventual fate could be."

Shana shook her head. "We were not giving you that type of ultimatum. I do appreciate that you refer to me as one of your closest friends, but there is much more to these letters than just that." She picked up Yoshida's letter and tried to smooth out the wrinkles as best she could. "It's about both of us wanting to be more than friends, Yuji."

 _More than friends?_ Was that why his father gave him a long speech about relationships when he said he was going to meet up with Shana tonight. The thought of a real and intimate relationship with Shana was not something that often crossed his mind. She never seemed like the type of girl to even consider anything like that, not that he ever saw her in that light either. He quickly tossed all perverted thoughts out of his head. He had too much respect for her to even daydream like that.

Shana always felt like some type of extension of himself and compliments his personality almost perfectly. Shana would typically look for the most direct route to solve a problem, regardless of the consequences it would bring. She also lived mostly care-free, only concerned with the quality of her melon bread. Conversely, he would remind her of any repercussions for her actions and be the one to worry about more than what's going into their stomach. He could not wrap his head around what he really felt towards her only that he could not fathom the thought of not having her around.

Yuji bowed his head. "I don't really know how to respond to that, Shana." He looked back up and saw Shana with her head also down, looking out the window beside them.

"That's it?" Yuji nodded and she closed her eyes. "Even after all of this you can't even give me a proper response. You could have told me you wished the Temppa Jousai had taken my life and I would have been fine with that. But nothing?" She shot out of her seat like a rocket, nearly tipping her seat over. "Do you have any idea how much you've put Yoshida and me through?" She chuckled. "Of course you don't you damn idiot." She flung her coat around her and briskly walked out the door without another word.

Yuji tried to call for Shana but she was gone and running past the window before he knew what to do. He looked around and found the entire café eyeing him with inquisitive looks. He made a hasty apology for his friend's outburst, paid for their meal, and thrust himself into the arctic chill of the night. The snow had begun falling at a steadier rate and as a result, many of the people that were wandering the town had dwindled to a small handful. Many of the footprints left were slowly being refilled with fresh icy powder. Only one pair was fresh and Yuji knew who's they were. _Damnit Shana. Why did you snap like that?_ It took several slips before Yuji was able to gather his footing and he was off rushing down the darkened sidewalk hoping to correct whatever he had done before possibly loosing one of he best friends.

(A/N)

Apologies about this chapter's delay. First I was sick with a nasty cold when I started and then I rewrote the chapter three times because it felt too WAFFy and Shana was going to be way too far out of character. This final iteration at least sets up something really exciting in chapter 4 which might take longer than the 2 weeks I aimed for. I would rather take the extra time and make something enjoyable than just rush and get it done to meet an arbitrary deadline.

Anyway. Thank you to everyone reading so far. I hope you all enjoy what is eventually going to befall everyone. I think it will come as a surprise to many.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession in the Snow

Chapter 4: Confessions in the Snow

The chime of the clock tower in downtown Misaki echoed through the snow filled air marking nine in the evening. At this hour many of the businesses that had remained open for the festival were beginning to close up for the holiday and much of the city began to fall dark. Traffic along the bridge crossing the Mana river which divided the city in half dwindled to only a handful of stragglers; all of whom were too preoccupied with their own affairs that the sight of a young girl with flowing black hair sprinting across the span drew no immediate attention. She was probably rushing home to make her curfew as to avoid any Christmas repercussions that might follow her tardiness. She did look to be of elementary school age but it was Christmas eve so who was to judge her for her actions.

Shana pushed her diminutive legs as hard as she could to maintain her forward movement in the slick sheet painting the ground. The thought of springing her flaming wings and flying home had crossed her mind; but she had stirred up enough of a commotion at the café and did not want to attract anymore unwanted attention. So she ran. The falling snow splattered her face but it helped to mask the tears dripping from her brown eyes. The entire night was falling apart around her and she desperately wanted to escape from the world. How could Yuji not know what he felt about her? He touts all his nonsense about wanting to protect her but still not admit he has some type of feelings for her. His only response being he had no answer for her. It was a load of bull and she would normally have called him out on it. Instead here she was sprinting through the winter's night. The Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter had fled.

She began to decelerate to a jog as she followed a familiar path running atop a steep embankment that ran parallel to the river. Many people had followed the main road into the downtown portion of the city and left much of the snow undisturbed along the road. Shana fought to keep her footing in nearly two inches of white fluff. What in the world was getting into her? Was it the shock that Yuji had not immediately returned her affections? Perhaps if she had just come out and said 'I love you' instead of beating around the bush things might have played out differently. She could speculate all she wanted. The deed was done and she would have to live with the results of her actions. Regardless of how much she hated it.

Shana's marathon finally ended once she approached the top of the flight of stairs leading down the hill to the shore of the river itself. She could not explain it but something had drawn her to this location. She and Yuji would frequently come down to this spot on their way to school for early morning training once Yuji had graduated to more advanced combat training that could not done in Yuji's backyard. It was also at the top of these stairs that their journey had unofficially begun. _It's hard to believe it's been so long since that day._ She reached into her pocket and pulled her necklace out. Tossing the chain over her head and back around her neck, it felt as though she was being reunited with a missing piece of herself.

"Is everything okay, Shana?" Came Alastor's baritone voice from the oval amulet.

Shana did not immediately replay. Instead she gingerly stepped down the concrete staircase taking care not to stumble over a missed step. Reaching the bottom, she kicked the snow off the last step and sat down. It felt damp on her legs but she ignored the slight discomfort. The wind kicked up the freshly fallen snow into her face which she shrugged off. It was in this location where Yuji had given her the name Shana. _In a way,_ Shana thought, _my love for Yuji began here._ That simple act had set the wheels of fate into motion and now she was at a crossroads of sorts.

"You are wondering whether you should still confess your true feeling for Yuji Sakai, are you not?" Alastor broke the silence.

Shana replied with a nod. "I swore I would tell him that I loved him tonight." She cut valleys in the snow with the tip of her boot. "I tried to tell him over tea, but after he said he didn't know how to respond to me wanting to be more than friends, I panicked and here we are now." She tugged on some of her hair lying across her shoulders and groaned. "This night has been a disaster."

"Communicating with others has never been one of your more refined skilled. You could have avoided all of this if you had just taken the time to listen and talk it out with the boy."

"You cannot blame me for things you and Wilhelmina never taught me about." She tried to remember back to her early life and every lesson she could recall involved either combat training or what it means to be a Flame Haze. There had never been a course on interpersonal communication.

"We wanted to proceed with that stage of your education, but when the palace was attacked our hand was forced. Ideally, I would have preferred another four or five years for you to mature more before entering into our contract."

Alastor never sugar coated any point he was trying to make. It was one of the things Shana had grown to love about him, even if he would occasionally get under her skin.

"I think I've come a long way. I can interact with my classmates with little difficulty. It's just Yuji that pushes my buttons the wrong way."

"You had preconceived expectations of how he would respond to you, Shana. If you had kept an open mind and heart you would be able to see the situation from his vantage point. He had endured more in these past eight months than most humans would in a lifetime. It is only natural that he would be unsure of what direction he wishes to go. I recall you found yourself in the same situation not too long ago."

She could not argue with Alastor's logic and reasoning. As soon as she had seen Yuji arrive at the clock tower it felt as though everything would fall neatly into place. They would spend much of the evening doing whatever came about in the city. At the end of the night she would lead him to this spot and cement it all with the three words that hold so much power. Never once did it ever occur to her that something totally different might transpire and throw a wrench into the fairy tale playing out in her head.

The ice cube she was sitting on was beginning to send shivers throughout her body. How long had it been? Had Yuji gone directly home from the café? Shana would not blame him if he had done so. She had been a jerk to him and embarrassed him in public for no reason. It was wishful thinking that he would come this way looking for her. She scanned the bridge and found it to be deserted. She twisted to peer up the hill and into the dim lights illuminating the street above her. The snow amplified the rays and she could barely make out a silhouette walking in her direction. Her heart began to flutter again when she saw the flickering blue flame in the figure's chest.

"There's Yuji." she said.

"And what is it you intend to do when he notices you?" Asked Alastor.

What to do indeed. She had grown tired of this emotional roller coaster she was riding. In just a few short hours she's felt joy, anger, sorrow, rage, and heartbreak. Just the shadow of the young man she loved set her mind and heart into a maelstrom of confusion. If she did not find some way to vent it all she swore she could erupt into an inferno rivaling the Hiroshima bomb. What she would do for a poor unfortunate crimson denizen to appear and feel her female wrath.

There was also the matter of confessing her love for Yuji. She thought she had worked out how to use the unrestricted method she had learned from Shiro but it did not appear to affect Yuji tonight. She needed to make it work. She had to make Yuji realize he felt the same for her like she knew he did. How she was going to go about do that still eluded her. Every second Yuji inched closer to her and she felt herself going into a panic.

"Damnit. There is only one thing I can do." She undid the buttons and sash on her coat.

"Don't be reckless." Warned Alastor. "Harming Yuji will not solve your dillemma."

Shana materialized her black trench coat and slipped it on. "Speaking will get me nowhere at this point so I'm going to let my blade do the talking for me."

As if on cue, the Nietono no Shana appeared from within he jacket.

With her blade in hand, Shana walked farther onto the embankment until she was just feet away from the river's edge. Even in the sub freezing temperature, the Mana river continued to flow unobstructed. There was little doubt Yuji would be able to miss her radiating red figure against the black and white backdrop. She wanted to delay casting a seal for as long as possible. There was no point in startling Yuji before they met face to face. She glanced back toward the hill and found Yuji sliding down the incline. He landed at the base as gracefully as Shana could have expected. On all fours and in slight pain.

Yuji brushed the snow off his clothes and continued walking towards the girl enveloped by blazing red and orange embers. Shana focused in on her target and could not help but notice the look of determination in his eyes. Maybe he was angry with her. It was rare that Yuji would loose his cool but when he did, even Shana would take a step back. But not this time. She stood steadfast and prepared to hold her ground. All negotiations had failed and battle was all but certain. It appeared that Yuji realized it as well as he paused roughly ten feet away from Shana.

"You care to explain what's going on, Shana?" His voice was even and stern like that of an angry military commander. "You haven't been acting like yourself most of the night and then you run off without any explanation. Now I find you standing out in the snow ready to fight something or someone. What is going on?" He took extra care to emphasize the last four words.

Shana stood unwavering. She wanted to expel a flurry of blows right then an there but a surprise attack might open Yuji for serious injury if he was not quick in activating the Azure treasure he wore around his neck.

"Yuji... I am an emotional wreck." Best to be honest. "Tonight wasn't supposed to happen like this. So many mixed signals and emotions; I don't even know what to think anymore." Flames eruped form her sword and she sliced the air in the direction of the river. The fiery arc created a small steam explosion as it encountered the glacial waters. Water droplets showered down atop the pair. "I just wanted a simple answer to my letter. It seemed like you understood at first but you began to backtrack the more we talked. Then you dodged it all together."

Shana's hands ached as she gripped the sword's handle as her body was locked into the downward swing. She stood in silence, teeth grinding to the point where it felt they would fuse together, hoping for some form of a response from Yuji. She heard snow crunching underfoot inching closer to her. Each passing second forced her inner turmoil to boil more and more until she felt a Temppa Jousai was inevitable.

"I'm sorry about that. You blindsided me with that revelation and of course I wouldn't know what to feel. You've always been a very good friend, but I never considered the thought of being more than that until you brought it up."

"Cast a seal!" Shana shouted in anguish. In a flash, the river valley was enveloped in a large red tinted dome extending several hundreds of feet into the sky. The world was cast in a dark red tint. All living and mechanical items froze in place apart from the pair standing in the middle of the snow.

Shana felt her body loosen and instantly cut a swath of flame into the direction of Yuji's voice. The attack erupted into an explosion the moment it impacted the ground throwing dust and melted snow in every direction.

The smoke cleared quickly with the steady breeze blowing off the water and the blue glow of the Azure's protective shield began to peek thought the clouds. Yuji emerged unaffected by the attack still standing in the same position staring down at Shana. He made a fist with his right hand and twisted his body into the form of a discus thrower about to let the projectile fly. He swept his arm quickly in front of him and the ensuing gust of energy dissipated the remaining haze.

"This is not the way to fix your problems, Shana." He began approaching her. "Just give me a chance to explain myself"

Shana was beyond this talking game. "Shut up and draw Blutsauger!" She prepared herself to attack a second time. "Or would you rather rely on using your power of existence to fight. Not that you are skilled enough to make any use of it to beat me."

She watched as Yuji's eyes narrowed and he reached into his jacket's inner pocket. "So you insist on fighting me for whatever reason you feel is necessary." He produced an ornate bookmark from within his jacket and, with a flick of his wrist, tossed the item into the air. It erupted into a plume of black dust and out of the dust fell a rather large blade. Unlike Shana's weapon, Blutsauger was longer than Yuji was tall at nearly 210 centimeters. The blade weighed about that of a small call to the average human. However, once power of existence is injected, the sword becomes manageable. It's blade began rather thick at the base but narrowed towards the middle before flaring out slightly again. He had asked Shana to let him train with the weapon only recently but his skill with the blade had grown quite remarkably in such a short time.

The duo stood opposite from each other, weapons at the ready, waiting for the other to make the first move.

In an instant the clang of metal on metal rang though the still air. Yuji and Shana stood face to face, locked in a dual of strengh.

"Do you have any idea how much you've put me through?" Said Shana.

"You care to elaborate? What did I do to make you so upset?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!"

The outburst distracted Shana long enough for Yuji to gain the upper hand and he forced Shana back. She had to bunny hop several times to keep her balance. She was eventually able to get a foot planted and she launched into another attack.

Yuji saw and countered with a blast of invisible energy that propelled Shana into the air. She sprouted her hawk-like wings of flame and hovered out over the water.

"He's gotten even stronger since earlier tonight." Shana commented to her pendant.

"Indeed. You must not let your guard down. I do not believe he would harm you but he still lacks discipline."

"I intend it end this quick."

A vortex of fire wrapped around Shana's sword. She swung the blade like a batter aiming for that game winning home run and a pillar of flame erupted into the ground in front of Yuji. The force of the impact sent the boy tumbling tumbling though the air and into the nearby hill.

Seeing an opportunity, Shana streamlined her body and dove out of the sky like a burning meteorite. She gathered as much fire into her outstretched fist and zeroed in on the location Yuji had landed. The assault was halted upon impacting a rogue ball of flame that seared one of her legs. She had just enough time to see a second beach-ball size ball of light blue flame narrowly miss her face. Through the dust below her, Shana could see Yuji preparing another barrage using Blutsauger to bat the orbs into the air. Shana batted her wings and retreated back up into the night sky so she could assess the unforeseen turn of events.

"The boy appears to have gained some control over his power of existence." Alastor mused.

Shana nodded. "His flame is not silver anymore, either."

"It appears whatever connection between the silver and the Reiji Maigo was broken when it was removed."

"That's a relief."

The bombardment never ceased and Shana was forced to fly evasively, rising and falling rapidly and in erratic patterns. The attacks posed little threat to her individually. Yuji might have been able to master the skill or creating the attacks, but he still lacked strength to put any meaning full power behind them. That was not to say the effect of getting carpet bombed by dozens was something she wanted to be the test subject of. She was more worried about how nonchalantly he was tapping into his power. The last time they had trained using it, he struggled reliably materialize the power, let alone use it as a weapon. How would he know his limits?

"Damnit, Yuji! You want to disappear?!"

Her anger refueled, Shana prepared herself for one final attack. She rose as high into the sky as she could, a trail of blue tracer fire retraced her path. She counted to five and stopped her ascent on a dime. She corkscrewed her body and began a spiral motion as she angled herself for a head on assault. _Just one hit. I only need one hit_. Her body again ignited and her descent left several strands of fire twirling behind her. Everything in her being helped fuel the fire.

"This is for all your bullshit, Yuji!" Shana extender her molten fist before her and braced for the inevitable impact.

Then it came. But something instantly felt wrong. Instead of a pain in her fist, a sharp snap hit her across her back just below her shoulders. Before she knew it her body was plowing a trough across the icy earth. She eventually came to rest against the base of the embankment. Her flame went out as well as the seal around them.

Shana gnawed on her bottom lip as she struggled to pull herself up. A salty liquid filled the inside of her mouth as she forced herself into a sitting position, her back aching with every movement. She spat the red water from her mouth and shook her head to clear her eyes but the tears bubbling up made the task difficult.

"How..."

"You get everything out of your system?"

Shana looked up and found Yuji standing in front of her. His clothing was wrinkled and dusty but he did not appear to even have a scratch on him. She could tell the same could not be said about her just from the way she felt. Just when she thought things could not possibly get worse, they did. She felt humiliated. She loathed loosing at anything, but loosing to Yuji was more than her pride could shoulder. She reached around in the snow and found the razor sharp blade of her sword. The pain radiating from her fingers and the rest of her body was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Her eyes burned and her insistent sobs made breathing difficult. Shana used the sword as a crutch and pulled her wobbly body to it's feet.

"You're the reason I feel this way. You've been screwing with my head from the first day I met you. Everything you did after learning of your fate deviated from all of my past experiences and for some reason it annoyed me to no end. I wanted to see you as just a torch but you would never let up trying to keep your human identity to the point where you humanized me with this name. It distracted me to the point that even Alastor suggested that I destroy you. I really wanted to but when it came time to kill you, I couldn't. I had hoped having Wilhelmina do the deed would be easier on me, but the thought of not having you around suddenly tore at my heart."

"I never let any human influence my actions until you came along. You just..." She paused for a moment. "You give me this power and determination that I had never felt before. When you are gone, I feel lost and yearn for you to come back to my side. This feeling..., I tried to hard to suppress it. I did all I could to hide from it. But now I just can't lie to myself anymore!"

Shana tossed her sword aside out of frustration. Her legs continued to wobble from fatigue and the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Though it all she stood firm and gazed at Yuji with eyes burning without the infusion of power of existence.

"I was falling in love with you, Yuji Sakai." She extended her arms out to her sides. "I fought for you. I bled for you. I nearly died for you. I did all of this because I loved you and I will do anything to keep you by my side. I was so afraid that you would reject my love that I kept I locked inside for all this time. Just look at how I reacted when you said you were unsure of your feelings." She took a deep breath. "Please Yuji. Can you find it in your heart to love me in the same way I do for you."

Shana could feel her heart racing all throughout her body even though her limbs felt tingly to the point of numbness. Her heart had be laid on the floor for the first time in her life but if felt like a steel girder had been lifted from her shoulders. She could not help but feel terrified at the prospect of her first heartbreak. Everything was now in Yuji's hands.

"I never expected you to open up like that, Shana. I guess everyone has their own breaking point." He scratched his head in what looked to be embarrassment. "I've never had a crush on anyone before so I suppose I was oblivious of your feelings since I've never felt them myself. I apologize for that." He bowed his head. "I won't let it happen again. I like you a lot, Shana. It might not be as intense as you feel at this moment, but I'm sure it can grow with time." He smiled. "Will that suffice for now?"

Yuji's smile did appear sincere; however, Shana was skeptical of everything tonight. He did not openly return the same feelings she felt towards him, but Yuji saying he liked her was enough of a start. Shana was sure she could coerce him into loving her fully in a short time. She did have the most powerful unrestricted method at her disposal. In any case, this leg of her arduous journey of love was at an end. She just needed to take care of one last matter of business.

"Come over here, Yuji."

Yuji's face turned as red as a ripe apple as he stepped up to Shana. She flashed him a suggestive smile which Yuji started to return just as his left cheek caved in by the impact of a sudden right hook.

Shana stood over the boy lying in a heap in the snow clutching his face. "That feels better." She flexed her stinging fist. "Now we are even."

"I should have seen that coming." Yuji groaned.

Shana laughed as she extended a hand to help the young man up. Yuji joined in as soon as he was back on his feet.

The clock tower stuck the beginning of another hour in time as well as the beginning of a new page in the lives of the newly minted coupled laughing with each other in the falling snow. Both were blissfully unaware of the two figures hovering in the sky just out of their immediate eyesight. On the eleventh bell the two were flying off back towards a familiar apartment complex to await the return of the blazing eyed flame haze.

(a/n)

I thought the last chapter was hard but this nearly killed me. The confession was rewritten some ten to fifteen times before I settled on this iteration. I hope you readers like it. I'm going to try to get one more chapter out before the new year. Depends on how busy work is leading to Christmas. Thanksgiving was hectic enough.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
